The present invention relates to a novel and useful device or apparatus for splitting wood, especially useful for splitting tree logs.
The manufacture of firewood requires the splitting or cutting of round-like logs along a straight cutting edge. This task may be performed manually with a sledge hammer and a wedge or with a variety of log splitting machines especially designed for this task.
Unfortunately, log splitting machines are very expensive and often do not provide the power necessary to split large logs. Moreover, log splitting machines require a high level of maintenance if a large number of logs are to be split.
A device which utilizes an existing machine for splitting wood would be a notable advance in the field of the manufacture of firewood.